Sasuke the Bastard Ghost
by Sighcoe
Summary: SasuNaru. My belated halloween fic. haha. Constructed and inspired by the long forgotten movie of Casper the friendly ghost. The title says it all. So please R and R.
1. Moving In

**Sasuke- The Bastard Ghost**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

_Beta'd by: Kiri-No-Miko_

Chapter 1

Moving In

--SasuNaru--

Naruto hated their new house.

It was big – too big for his liking. It looked like a castle compared to the other houses on the street. It was a tall brick structure with a sloping black roof and rows and rows of windows framed by black shutters. There was a steep, sloping tower at both sides, probably with a great view over the serene sea beside it.

_It's so dark_, Naruto thought, studying it from the driveway. It reminded him of a Stephen King movie; a huge red house that eats every person who enters it. The whole house - or rather the extremely huge mansion - was covered in darkness, as if it were hiding in the shadows of the gnarled old trees that bent over it.

It was the beginning of October, and dead brown leaves blanketed the front yard. Tall leafless trees created a canopy over the place, and some cold-loving greens still loomed, like two crying willows that made _swish- swoosh_ sounds when strong winds blew at them.

Naruto's sneakers crunched over gravel as he trudged up the driveway. Tall weeds poked up everywhere through dead leaves. Thick clumps of them had completely overgrown an old flower bed beside the front porch. Although the presentation of the place itself could charm any artist with a theme of longing and anguish, Naruto still thought that it was creepy.

Looking up at the old gigantic house, he groaned loudly.

Mr. Hatake, the friendly silver-haired young man with weird mouth mask, from the national defence office, stopped near the front path and turned around.

"Everything okay?" he asked, staring at him with half hidden eyes.

"Naruto isn't happy about moving," the blonde's guardian Iruka explained. Iruka was an alchemist, currently working under the secret research department for the government. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets as he continued up to the wide wooden mahogany door. "You know, leaving all of his new found friends behind. Moving to a strange new place."

"Strange is an understatement," Naruto said, shaking his head. "This house is creepy."

Mr. Hatake chuckled. "It's an old house, that's for sure," he agreed, patting Naruto's wild golden locks.

"It just needs some work, Naru" Iruka said, smiling at Mr. Hatake. "No one has lived in it for a while, so it'll take some fixing up."

"As if we're really here for good." Naruto commented sarcastically.

"Look how big it is," Iruka added minding not his protest. "You'll have your own recreational room and even a closet just for you. You'd like that -- wouldn't you, Naru?"

The blonde teen shrugged, it isn't as though he's not used living in big house. A cold breeze made him shiver. It was actually a beautiful autumn day, but the closer he got to the house, the colder he felt.

He guessed it was because he was somewhat afraid of the house. Naruto wasn't really a coward, in fact everyone admired him because of his bravery - but he wasn't really into the ghost thing.

Naruto was wearing a pair of baggy, ripped jeans and a long sleeved blue sweatshirt. It had been hot in the car. But now he was freezing.

"How old is he?" Mr. Hatake asked Iruka, stepping onto the front porch.

"Naruto is fifteen," Iruka answered matter of factly. "But he'll be turning sixteen this month."

"He'll enjoy going to school here," Mr. Hatake told Iruka. "Everyone likes handsome boys in school."

Naruto couldn't decide if that was a compliment or not. But he guessed that was true, not that he's being arrogant or anything. He was naturally tanned with warm blue eyes and golden hair. And although he was only 5"6, he's proud to say that he has not an ounce of fat on his perfectly toned body. Everyone's said he's strikingly attractive; he could pass any audition in Hollywood.

"I really want to go home," Naruto said, his voice cracking. "I hate this place."

Naruto was the most impatient person in the world, and once he'd made up his mind about something, that was it. He admitted he was a little spoiled but never considered himself a brat. Whenever Naruto made a big fuss about something, he usually got his way: his charming nature was irresistible after all.

Naruto knew this was one time he wouldn't get his way. They were moving to this house. No doubt about it. After all, the house was absolutely free. The government granted them this house for Iruka's work. As far as he knew, the huge cold mansion had a secret underneath it, and it's all about the alchemy.

Iruka glanced helplessly at Mr. Hatake

"Let's go, Naru" Iruka said quietly, grabbing the teen by the shoulder. "I promised this would be the last time we'd move -- remember?"

"I already gave you a chance," Naruto whined. "This is the third house we've moved to just in this year. Can't we settle in one place?"

"This is the last time Naruto, after this I'm going to let you have the security of proper home." Iruka promised patiently.

"Yes Naruto. Give us some more time. The discovery that your guardian might unearth here will help the today's civilization." Mr. Hatake urged, staring at the teen.

He glanced up to the second floor without answering. There were two large bay windows side by side up there. They looked like two dark eyes staring back at him.

"How long did you live in your last house?" Mr. Hatake asked Iruka, and the brunette had to think for a second.

"About six months," he answered. "It's the first time Naruto's managed to settle for so long."

"Moving is always hard," Mr. Hatake said sympathetically, turning his gaze on the fuming teen. He held the door open for them and Naruto started to follow him and Iruka into the house.

The silver haired man took them on a tour of every room in the house. Naruto was beginning to get excited. The house was actually kind of neat. There were so many rooms and so many closets. And his room was huge! It had its own bathroom and an old-fashioned window seat where he could sit by the window and look down at the sea.

"So you like this room huh?" Mr. Hatake asked him, while Iruka was too busy inspecting the other rooms.

"Yeah, I guess. It's a bit more inviting than the other rooms." Naruto answered nonchalantly while gazing around.

The silver-haired young man smiled at him, ruffling his hair once more. "Do you know that this room used to be Sasuke Uchiha's room? He was the youngest son of the Uchiha family hundreds of years ago. Their family were well known alchemists; the best in the field. But Sasuke died when he was around your age and his guardian, Lord Fugaku tried everything to return him back to life. His experiments succeeded, but by the time he was about to fuse his work with his son's soul, somebody broke inside the house and killed everyone. But according to the story, Lord Fugaku managed to hide his work before the killer found him."

Naruto listened attentively, "So you're saying his son might be haunting this place now?"

"Well, I think I've shown you everything," Mr. Hatake said, glancing at his watch, not answering his question. He led the way to the front door.

"Wait – I left my something in my room," Naruto told them. He started up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "I'll be down in a second."

"Hurry, Naru. I'm sure Mr. Hatake has other appointments," Iruka called after him.

He reached the third-floor landing and hurried down the narrow hallway and into his new room. "Wow!" he said aloud again, and the word echoed faintly against the empty walls.

It was so big. And he loved the bay window with its seat. He walked over to it and peered out. Through the trees, he could see the beautiful blue sea meeting the sky on the horizon.

Naruto took one more look at the closet, a long, walk-in construction with a light set in the ceiling, and wide shelves against the back wall.

He was heading back to the door, thinking about which of his posters he would bring, when he saw the boy. He stood in the doorway for just a second. And then he turned and disappeared down the hall.

"Hello?" Naruto called. "Hey --!"

With a shock, Naruto realized he was alone and there was no one around his age in the whole place. And for another thing, the boy - or rather the teen - had deep ebony hair and very pale skin.

"Hey!" Naruto called and ran to the hallway, stopping just outside his bedroom door, looking both ways. "Who's here?"

But the long hall was empty. All of the doors were closed.

Was he seeing things?

Iruka was calling from downstairs. He took one last look down the dark corridor, and then hurried to rejoin them.

"Hey, Mr. Hatake?" the blonde teen called as he ran down the long magnificent stone stairs, "is this house haunted?" he asked again for the second time that day.

Mr. Hatake chuckled. The question seemed to strike him as funny. "No. Sorry," he said, looking at Naruto with those odd half-hidden eyes. "No ghost included."

"I -- I thought I saw something," Naruto said in a frown.

"Probably just shadows," Iruka said. "With all the trees, this house is so dark."

--Authors Note--

My pre-Halloween story. I guess this is going to be a long one thus I'm starting it this early.

**Disclaimer applied in all aspect, in all chapter.**

**I borrowed the plot under Casper the friendly ghost movie, so please don't sue me. I don't own it. I'm just playing it with my favourite Naruto character.**

Reviews are highly appreciated. Tell me if this story is worth continuing. If not then I'm not going to write this story anymore. Thanks much!

**PLEASE: if you have time, drop by at my one-shot SasuNaru story. Check my story **_**Hold me in Your Arms**_** and other one shot SasuNaru fic. Thanks.**


	2. Boo

**Sasuke the Bastard Ghost**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

_Beta'd by: Kiri-No-Miko _

Chapter 2

**Boo**

**--**SasuNaru--

The next couple of days seemed to flash by Naruto as he walked around their old house thinking about how he'd never see his room again, how he'd never eat breakfast in their kitchen again, how he'd never watch TV in their living room again. You know, gloomy stuff like that.

He had this sick feeling when Iruka came home one afternoon and started packing up all their important things. It was really happening. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, he went up to his room and flopped down on his bed. He didn't nap or anything. He just stared at the ceiling for more than an hour, and all these wild, unconnected thoughts ran through his head, like a waking dream.

He guessed that the hardest part about moving was saying good-bye to his new found friends.

The moving day, a Sunday morning, was a rainy one. A down-pour. There was thunder and lightning as well as enough wind and rain to make the already long drive even slower and more unpleasant. The sky seemed to get darker as they neared the new neighbourhood; the heavy trees bent low over the street.

When they reached the house, Naruto opened the car door and he leapt onto the driveway with a splash.

"At least someone's happy now," Iruka said quietly – a smug look on his face.

Iruka ran up to the porch and, fumbling with the unfamiliar keys, managed to get the front door open. Then he motioned for Naruto to come into the house.

Naruto closed the car door behind him and started to jog after his guardian, but something caught his eye. He stopped and looked up to the twin bay windows above the porch where his room was located. He held a hand over his forehead to shield his eyes and squinted through the rain.

Yes. He saw it.

A face, in the window on the left.

A young man or maybe a teen boy.

The same teen he saw the last time they visited the house, was up there, staring down at him.

The blonde shivered when a pair of indifferent black eyes rested on him. He was somewhat rooted to the spot; gaping back at the other person in his room.

"Hey Naruto, get in! Are you planning to get sick?" Iruka said, half shouting at him.

Waking from his reverie, he blinked twice, scratching his eyes trying to erase the illusion he sees. When he looked back again, there was no dark haired teen at the window, no one staring at him with a penetrating look to freeze him in place.

"Coming!" he shouted in reply then entered the dry, cold and dark house. He was probably just imagining things again.

--SasuNaru--

Guardian and son managed to light up the house after finding the main switch, but thunder and lightning still played outside.

Naruto carried the box filled with his private stuff inside his new room. His guardian was staying on the first floor and was currently putting his books and other things in the library area of the house, though that particular room was still filled with books up to its ceiling, all covered with the thick layer of dust and spiders webs that inhabited particularly that area of the house.

Naruto was sure that even if he shouted at the top of his lungs, Iruka would never hear him. The house was too big even for forty people.

The blonde teen put his box down and flopped beside it. He started digging his stuff out throwing it behind him; his posters, caps, worn-out socks, magazines, baseball ball, some books, and other useless teenage garbage.

"Stop messing up my room dobe."

"I'll clean it up later." Naruto replied nonchalantly and was still burrowing through the box, when a sock-ball hit his head. He turned around, frowning and hissing, "What the fuck –"

Soft coloured brows knitted in confusion before understanding dawned upon him; he was alone in the room. He realized this in horror, sure he heard someone talking to him just before the socks hit. He took the ball of socks in his hand staring at it with immense confusion, "Who – who's there?" he called out in choked whisper, his eyes darting back-and-forth around the room. No one answered him.

Then slowly, very slowly, like a gray cloud forming in the night sky, the ghost began to appear.

At first he could just see faint outlines, pale lines of gray moving against the warm yellow light of his room. He gasped. His heart was pounding so hard, he thought it would burst.

The gray lines took shape, began to fill in. He stared frozen in terror, too frightened to run or even look away. And as he stared, a man materialised into view. Naruto could tell that he was young, maybe around his own age. He had ebony hair, equally dark eyes and very pale skin. Well, Naruto wasn't sure if it was really pale since the other entity was slightly transparent. He wore a dark blue cotton sweatshirt and a pair of loose white pants.

Even beneath the gray colouring, the ghostly apparition was extremely good looking. Strikingly handsome that even Naruto, of the same gender, couldn't help but admire the other appreciatively. Even through the terror he was feeling, the ghost's captivating looks took his breath away.

The ghost continued to stare back at him with an apathetic look.

But he was a ghost, Naruto suddenly thought. A ghost staring at him, in his room, in this large mansion, where he was currently alone - considering his adoptive father was too far away from him to help.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Naruto's warm, high pitched voice rang through the room. The words came flying out from his mouth almost beyond his control.

The ghostly entity stared hard at him, studying him – almost smirking.

Naruto stared back, into the gray. It was as though he was looking at someone through a heavy, dark fog.

"Who — who are you?" The blonde repeated, his suddenly tiny voice stuttering slightly.

The ghost's black eyes glared back at him. "This is my house. This is my room" he said. His voice was rich and full, yet raspy. He floated toward Naruto, swooping down on him and staring straight back at his wide cerulean eyes, taking over his personal bubble. Naruto could feel the freezing breath of the teenage ghost. After a long spell of gaping, the greyish entity pulled itself away from him and glared again.

"Huh?" Naruto choked out, feeling a cold chill at the back of his neck. "What are you doing here? Who are you? Are you a ghost?" he added.

"Such naiveté, such innocence." came the whispered reply. "Or perhaps just plain stupid?"

"Bastard" Naruto murmured in annoyance.

But as he uttered his reply, the raven teen smirked at him. And as Naruto stared into the greyness yet again, he saw the ghost's face begin to change. The eyes closed, and the cheeks began to droop. His gray skin appeared to fall, to melt away. It drooped like cookie batter, like soft clay. It fell onto his shoulders, and then tumbled to the floor. His hair followed, falling off in thick clumps.

A silent cry escaped the blonde's lips as a skull was revealed. A gray skull.

Nothing remained of the ghost's face except for the eyes, his black eyes which bulged in the open sockets, staring at him through the bright light.

"Stay away from my room, from my house!" it rasped. "I'm warning you — STAY AWAY!"

Naruto backed up and turned away, almost crawling toward the open door, away from the hideous, threatening skull. He tried to stand and run away, but his legs wouldn't cooperate.

He struggled to pull himself up, but Naruto was shaking too hard.

"Dad!" Naruto tried to scream, but it came out a muffled whisper.

Finally Naruto scrambled to his feet, his heart pounding, his throat closed tight with fear.

"Look at me dobe, look at me!"

Naruto obeyed stupidly, he looked back only to be met by the gray skull right in front of his face. Naruto wasn't sure if skulls could sneer, but he was fairly sure that this one did.

"BOO!"

This time Naruto managed to call out loud. "DAD — PLEASE!" before he completely lost consciousness.

--SasuNaru--

Sasuke returns back to his previous form, his original form grinning widely. He loves frightening people, and this new plaything's expression was priceless; the way his pretty blue eyes widened in such fright was truly amusing. He floated around the unconscious teen a little, noting he was slightly paler than his usual tan. Sasuke crosses his legs and floats down beside the knocked out blond.

A slight frown graces his stoic face, and he wonders if he overdid it this time. He never wanted to kill anyone with fright and the guilty feeling starts to swell in his chest. Of course he has no physical chest, but he wonders why he can still feel it.

The first time he saw the blonde teen had been three days ago. As always, he never wants anyone to stay in this place. He loves his freedom and enjoys being alone, haunting the huge house by himself. And whenever trespassers find their way inside, he never thinks twice about scaring them until they're peeing their pants and fleeing from the place.

But when he saw him at that first time, Sasuke finds himself being somewhat drawn to the blonde teen's sun bright hair and sky blue eyes. The way he glows with warmth and brightness makes the raven feel feeble in knees. And yes, again, he knows he has no knees to become feeble.

He pokes the blondes face, trying to wake him up. His silhouetted hand finds its way to the soft golden hair, and he almost strokes it with delight. But when he notices that the blondes face becomes yet paler and the place where he lays his hand on the living boy's cheek turns blue, he draw it away almost immediately, as if he's burning.

"Oi, wake up!" he calls out softly, almost worriedly. "Wake up dobe!"

To his relief he hears bumping and clanking on the long carpeted hallway; heavy footsteps running toward the room.

"Naruto? Naruto?!" The man he knows is named Iruka calls. When he enters the room, Sasuke forces himself to become invisible and floats behind the older man.

The man stoops down to the teen, gathers him in his arm and softly calls him to wake up. He carries the blonde on his wide bed with an anxious look on his face. After sometime, the blonde teen wakes up – to Sasuke's relief – and starts shouting.

"The ghost – Dad! I saw him!" he cries, shaking all over. "Did you see him? Did you?"

"Naruto, calm down." His guardian says, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Calm down Naru. Everything is going to be fine."

"But did you see him?!" Naruto demands, "He said that we should leave his house. That I should leave his room."

"There's no one here." Iruka says, "See? No one."

"You don't believe me do you?" The blonde shouts angrily, his tan face flushing red. "I'm telling you the truth!"

The raven haired ghost grimaces at the blondes tone - way his voice rings angrily through the room. Sasuke can feel his distress and it's hurting him too. He wonders why? Sasuke sighs and floats behind the older man, making himself visible once again.

"I don't really believe in ghosts," Iruka said quietly. "But of course I will if I see one - after all my study involves making spirits such as ghosts become human again."

"Then – then if you'll see one you'll believe me?" Naruto asks - his voice returning back to its original pitch - while glancing over Iruka's shoulder, his eyes become wider and his face turns paler.

"Yes Naru." Iruka answers patiently.

Sasuke never breaks his gaze from the frightened cerulean eyes, he smirks a little.

"Please look behind you dad – "Naruto says in a slightly choked voice.

Iruka turns slightly. Sasuke floats closely behind the surprised older man. "Uhm. Boo?" he attempts, trying to make himself less frightening.

The older man's eyes move up into his head and he slumps down on the foot of the bed.

"I told you so." Naruto comments softly while crawling toward his insensible guardian. "Come on dad wake up. Don't leave me alone with -" he looks up at the sneering floating entity in front of him, Naruto swallows hard.

"Still afraid dobe?" Sasuke asked him in dare, he hovers over him once again, his nose almost touching the others.

The blonde teen blinks before scrambling away from him and into the bed's top. "Stay away from me you ugly gross ghost. I know beneath that look you're one scary monster!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Dobe." He whispers slightly. "Before you start shouting like a maniac, why don't you check your guardian's condition first? Huh moron?"

Naruto glares at him then crawls back toward his unconscious dad. "Hey dad, wake up." But the older man refuses to budge.

Sasuke soars around them, watching curiously. "Is he all right? Did I look so frightening a moment ago?"

Naruto shook his head but still looks worried over his guardian, "Dad is just surprised I guess." He sighs then looks up at the gliding raven teen, "What should I do?"

Sasuke looks at the blonde with his apathetic look, "I don't know. Pour him some cold water over his face." He shrugs, uninterested.

"You're right!" Naruto exclaims then jumps out of the bed and runs into the bathroom. He returns carrying a damp towel in his hand then pats it over his guardian's face. "Come on dad wake up."

"What happened in here?" Someone ask from the bedroom door.

Two pair of eyes looks up, one pair glowing with worries the other pair black with indifference.

--Authors Note--

Thank you for the support. Will update as soon as I can. But can you please drop some review, you know just to let me know if I'm doing fine, or if I'm exaggerating. It would really help.

I know thaT **REVIEW BEGGARS **is irritating, but sometimes, i mean most of the time Authors love receiving review. It feels like everytime they received one, people/readers appreciated their work and that its okay to continue writing. i think you know what i mean.

**Hugs and kisses for my beta reader Kiri-No-Miko. Thank you so much for quick editing. Love you much!**

Chapter 1, re- posted after my kind beta reader re-read and edited it.


	3. Roommate

**Sasuke the Bastard Ghost**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

_**Beta'd by: Kiri-No-Miko**_

Chapter 3

**Roommate **

**-----**SasuNaru is Love----

"What?" the man with half hidden eyes asked them. He walked over to the man on the bed, not minding the hovering ghost beside him. Mr. Hatake examined Naruto's unconscious father as he lay on the bed and then groaned.

"Sasuke, I thought we already talked about this? You're not supposed to scare them while they're here." He added a little sternly. Naruto simply stared at him in surprise.

"I didn't scare him. Is it my fault if being a ghost is too scary for some people?" the teen ghost answered matter-of-factly and floated away from them, his arms crossed over his chest protectively as he settled his gaze outside the window.

"I'll take him to his room." Mr. Hatake told Naruto. They were already halfway to the door when the blonde finally managed to find his voice.

"Wait! Mr. Hatake!" Naruto cried, or rather demanded, and the man turned back, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Y-You know that?" Naruto asked, pointing toward the drifting entity in front of the window. Two ebony eyes glared back at him.

"I'm not 'that' you moron." Sasuke spat bitterly "I'm not a thing."

Naruto ignored the other teen, "What Mr. Hatake? You told me no one's haunting this place."

Mr. Hatake just smile at him, his visible eye arc, "I'll be back in a moment Naruto, you just acquaint yourself with Sasuke until I get back, alright." And with that, he hefted Iruka up bridal style and left Naruto alone with that bastard ghost.

"W-wait, Mr. Hatake!!!" He shouted, but to no avail. Naruto tried to follow his father and the defence agency agent, but that damned ghost blocked his path.

"Where are you going dobe?" Sasuke asked him, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Get out of my way you bastard!" Naruto huffed, trying to find a way around the ghost. But before he could move, the rooms' door shut tight and was followed by the soft click of lock.

"Tsk tsk, didn't you hear what Kakashi said?. Now wait here and be a good boy." Sasuke said, and leant down towards Naruto until the two were face to face. Naruto could feel the chilly breath coming from the spirit in front of him, and he found he could see through the dead boy to the other side of the room, and his only escape: the door.

"F-fine, but I'm not a dobe!" he answered in a huff. If the ghost was really the dead son of Fugaku, then he may as well get used to living with him while they were staying in this stupid place. He walked back over to his box, and slumped in front of it before resuming his previous task.

"What are you doing?" the bastard ghost asked him, curiosity in his tone.

"Messing with my stuff." Naruto replied irritably. He could feel the icy air emitting from the ghost behind him, and he knew that Sasuke must be very close.

"You're planning to stay in my room?" the ghostly entity demanded.

Naruto puffed his cheeks in annoyance before glancing behind him. Sasuke's face was just inches away from his own, "I'm going to find another." He replied and began putting his things back in the box.

"Are you really too much of a coward to stay here with me?" The spirit asked him, his voice cruel and mocking.

Naruto clenched his fist, he had no idea that a ghost could rile him up this much!

"No bastard! Why would I be afraid of you?! There's just no point staying here when this is your room."

The other smirked, "Then stay." He said, daring the other boy in the hopes he would get more fun out of him.

Naruto snorted, "Is that a dare?"

Sasuke raised and eyebrow "Maybe it is" he said and shrugged

"Then I'll stay!" He answered heartily. Naruto was in no way the type to run from a challenge after all

---SasuNaru---

It was a week since Naruto's first encounter with the resident ghost of his newest home. Sasuke Uchiha was indeed the son Fugaku Uchiha loved so very dearly. Even Naruto's dad, Iruka, was already used to his gliding and floating around them, and since the teen ghost rarely talked, Iruka always managed to concentrate on his work.

Naruto was _almos_t used to the huge house as well: the grand staircase that led to the mansion's two wings, the enormous gardens filled with scary-looking and half-dead plants and gothic statues, and the carvings of angels and demons on his bed posts. The countless oversized rooms on each floor and the whispering sound of wind in the night were all becoming normal to him, but even having been there a week Naruto was not still through checking every nook and cranny of the gigantic mansion.

The blonde would be attending his first class at the local private school the coming Monday to give him yet more to discover, yet Naruto was unsure whether he was ready to start making friends again – only to leave them behind when his dad is through with this newest investigation.

Naruto wasn't half as bored as he expected he would be when they moved, what with having the bastard ghost – as he so often referred to Sasuke – around made his stay far more fun – and challenging. The two bickered constantly; fighting over the smallest of things, but even so Sasuke stills follows his new plaything wherever the blonde goes. Though Naruto's still only just managing to talk the raven haired ghost into giving him privacy while he's in the bathroom.

The following day, Naruto dressed for school in the allotted uniform of: black pants, a black jacket, a white long-sleeved shirt and a black necktie. He had spent more time on his hair than he usually did, as his hair was so soft and shiny and it took a long time for him to spike it up how he wanted to.

"What are you doing dobe? You look like a dork." Someone beside him muttered, and though there was no one reflected in the mirror, he knows who it was.

"Shut up teme! And mind your own business." He replied easily. When he finally got his hair right, he ran from the room, along the long wide corridor and down the expansive stairs. The house was just as cold, dark, and silent as it always was. The mansion's only ghostly inhabitant glided slowly behind him, a blank expression on his colourless face.

When Naruto reached the kitchen, his dad was already there drinking his coffee and reading the daily paper. "Good morning dad!" he called out before settling on his chair. Sasuke did the same, though he hovered just above the cushioned seat.

"Eat your cornflakes Naruto." Iruka told him, placing a bowl of the offending foodstuff in front of him.

"How come I have to have these? Where's my ramen?" Naruto grumbled, pushing the spoon around the bowl.

His dad looked up at him, "You know the rules young man – that junk is only for the weekend."

"But dad! I'm almost sixteen, I don't need that rule!" He complained.

"You may be almost sixteen, but you act like you're almost six. So stop complaining." Iruka replied. Sasuke smirked at him.

"What's so funny?!" he asks, glaring daggers at his roommate.

"Don't give me a hard time Naruto." His dad interjected before Sasuke could sneer back at him with a rude comment. "I don't want to have a headache so early in the morning. And hurry up, I don't want you getting late on your first day too."

"Whatever." He replied with a pout, before tucking into his cereal.

His dad also allowed him to drive his car this time. It was a black Hummer H3 SUV Alpha, the government's gift to him last Christmas – but since he just recently acquired his driver's license, the car had been in their garage for almost a year and it was his first time driving it.

Naruto noticed that all the houses on their street were big, though not nearly as humungous as their place. They, however, had more modern designs in comparison. The road was a kilometre away from where Uchiha manor was situated, since their house was up a steep hill. The manor was separated from the beach by a long lane of trees overlooking the sea.

Naruto arrived slightly early, giving him time to notice that most of the students came from well to do families, their selected modes of transport supporting this. Though Naruto had never really cared what level of society his classmates belonged to, he was always just as "special" as them - too special for his liking.

Sauntering down the school hallway, Naruto noticed the appreciative glances he received as well as some friendly - and flirty – greetings from the girls. He just smiled back at them with his famous foxy grin. When he found the locker area, he shoved his things inside his chosen storage space and began hunting for his new classroom.

The class was already starting as he entered the room, and with his hand on his neck and a light blush on his cheeks, Naruto handed his registration card to the professor and smiled sheepishly.

His teacher was a pretty young woman with long black curly hair and unusual eyes, she smiled warmly at him and asked him to introduce himself to class.

"Erm, Hi! I'm Naruto Namikaze and I'm new around here." He began.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course you're new!" Someone from the back yell then the room erupted with laughter.

"Stop it class! Naruto, please go on." Kurenai said, urging her new student to continue.

Naruto pouted, some of the students were frowning at him while others simply ignored him. _What's with everybody's attitude?_ He thought to himself. "I really love making friends so I hope I can get to know you all."

"Who would want to be friends with someone like you?" Someone said.

"I wonder where's he's from?" Another commented.

"Namikaze? Do you know anyone from that family?"

"Nuh-uh, I wonder how did he get in?"

"The only Namikaze I know is that famous scientist who died sixteen years ago."

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?"

"Duh, if your family had a connection with the government then you'd know what I'm talking about."

"I know Dr. Namikaze, he's been like one of the best scientists I know. I read it in magazines - they say no one has yet to understand his works."

"In English Sakura?"

"Is he around our neighbourhood?"

"I don't think so, I've not heard about anyone buying lots around our area."

"But I saw him driving a really cool car this morning, maybe he's from – "

"CLASS!" Kurenai shouted, and everyone quieted immediately, sitting straight in their seats. "Mr. Namikaze, go sit next to Ms. Hyuuga." She instructed. A very pretty girl with colourless eye raised her hand, a warm smile on her bashful face. Naruto sat next to her and smiled widely.

"Hi, I'm Hinata." She told him softly.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hyuuga." Naruto replied warmly before looking to the front of the class.

"So, class, since Halloween is just a week away what are your plans for the party?" Kurenai started, eyeing her students happily, "After all, we can't use the school hall seeing as the seniors have already reserved it, so anyone care to suggest where we can hold the ball? And what theme you plan on using?"

A very pretty girl stood, her long pink hair cascading down her back, "How about at my place? I could tell mom to design it Halloween style before our party."

"Anyone else have a suggestion?" Kurenai asked, but no one answers her. "Well, Haruno's estate it is then!"

Everybody nodded in agreement. "Cool! It's going to be a masquerade ball everyone, so prepare your best costumes!" She exclaimed excitedly before sitting back in her chair.

A boy with tousled brown hair raised his hand.

"Yes Kiba, what is it?" Kurenai ask.

"What about if we have the ball at Uchiha mansion? I'll ask my parents to pull some strings to give us permission to use it for a night. And I promise we'll clean it up after!" Kiba suggested. Almost everyone nodded in agreement; a murmur of excitement filled the room.

"Hey! You can't do that! I'm living there!" Naruto yelled, standing on his feet, a scowl on his charming face.

"You live there?!" Hinata asked him in surprise. His entire class stared with them.

"You manage to live there?" A girl with light blonde hair added, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Er, yeah. It's not really that bad – in fact I think it's pretty cool!" Naruto answered sheepishly, his right hand on his neck, a tinge of red gracing his tanned cheeks.

"That settles it then. We don't need to ask anyone for permission since this guy already owns the place. How about it?" Kiba asked the class.

"W-Wait! I thought it was going to be at my place!?" Sakura exclaimed, standing up and pouting slightly.

"How about a vote then?" Kiba challenged her, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Fine! So, who wants to have it on my place, please raise your hand?" Sakura called, raising her hand and glaring to her blonde best friend Ino, but to her surprise the other girl just smirked at her.

"Uchiha's estate?" Kiba asked and everybody's hands shot up. Kiba smiled triumphantly over at the fuming cheerleader.

---SasuNaru---

Sasuke made himself invisible as he followed his favourite person around the school. His arms were folded over his chest as he looked around the huge, spacious building where humans around his own pre-death age loitered. He noticed that most of the girls wore short skirts and some of them tried to make them shorter still by rolling them up at the waistline. Sasuke rolled his eyes in disdain. Earlier he saw how everyone treated his favourite person, some liked him but others seemed to detest him. When everyone started talking about his Naruto in his first class, he wanted to scare the lot of them, but he forced himself to act properly otherwise knew Naruto would go berserk once they were home again.

Though what intrigued him more than anything was the upcoming Halloween Ball that would be held inside his home. It would be the first time after his death that he'd be able to attend such a function. He was somewhat excited at the thought, but how could he attend it in his current spectral form?

Sasuke floated behind the golden-haired boy as he entered the school cafeteria. Naruto had already found a group of people to belong too on his first day and Sasuke didn't think twice about how it happened so fast – seeing as how his roommate had such a charming and lively personality. Maybe before the school week ended the blonde boy would already be as popular as any senior captain in the school.

The raven haired ghost frowns at what he was seeing. A certain good-looking boy with long dark hair and exceptionally oddly colourless eyes was staring at his favourite person with intense interest. He knew that look, because during his life, girls often stared at him in exactly the same way, and before the day was at an end they were already confessing their unending love to him. It was pathetic.

Sasuke wasn't the jealous type – he wouldn't say so himself at any rate – but for the longest time since he's been alone, he doesn't want to share the only person who treats him not as a ghost but as a real person. From Sasuke's point of view, Naruto Namikaze was his and his alone.

---Authors Note---

Wow! Sorry for the lateness. And yes, Halloween already ended, hehehe… But please look forward for the following chapters. The ball will not only end in Halloween, cause I'm planning more than the Casper's movie plot. Believe me!


End file.
